


Getting Acquainted

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z might have taken the job but it doesn't mean she wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Set between "Walls" and "Confronted"

"This is our room," Syd said brightly as she touched a button and the door slid open.

Z walked past the Pink Ranger into the room and surveyed it coolly. "It's small."

"Yeah, well, it has to be better than living on the streets."

She caught the resentful undertone to the remark and grinned. This could be fun. "I don't know. Sure, you have food and clothes and a roof over your head, but you don't have freedom, Syd. You live your life according to orders. If you're not careful, you'll wind up just like your uptight friend."

"At least I know I'll be making a difference. Besides, there are worse things to be than like Sky – he knows what he's doing. And he has the highest score of all the cadets. He's a good guy," the blonde answered defensively.

Z chose not to respond, wandering into the section that was clearly Syd's. It was pink and girly and awards and photographs covered the wall. Her desk had neatly arranged papers and books. A quick glance into the bathroom revealed a large quantity of cosmetics and hair care supplies organized in a precise formation. "I was making a difference on the streets," Z finally said, swerving to pin her gaze on her new roommate. "And high test scores aren't everything. Otherwise, wouldn't your friend be the Red Ranger?"

Her blue eyes filled with compassion at the scorn in her tone. "Sky should have been the Red Ranger, Z. It was what he wanted more than anything. But even though he isn't, he won't walk away from his duty now that he's a Ranger. Can you say the same for yourself? How about your cohort in crime, the one who prefers containment and filing to the chance to serve a higher cause?"

"Are you so sure the cause is higher, Princess? Have you ever paid attention to the number of cold, homeless people and aliens living in your city?" Z asked. "I lived on the streets for five years. I was one of the cold and the homeless, but your cause didn't affect me much."

Syd shook her head with disbelief. "Didn't it? I know the aliens prefer to attack the more dilapidated areas of the city. How many times did the SPD Rangers save you from being squashed by a building from a monster attack? It's a worthy cause."

"Something bigger," Z mumbled. The girl gave her a confused look. "We were quitting – it was our last job because I told Jack I wanted something bigger."

The laugh that greeted her statement was surprisingly kind. "It doesn't get much bigger than protecting the world from aliens, don't you think?"

Lost in thought, Z stayed quiet as she sat on her neatly made bed. In an effort to give her space, Syd snagged a uniform from the closet that was edged in pink and moved into the bathroom to shower and change. "Dinner's in an hour," she added as she disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
